


Trust

by Serenity_Ribbon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Ribbon/pseuds/Serenity_Ribbon
Summary: The first time Mito goes on a mission for the Senju, she has only been married for three months.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).



Their target’s house was set some way back from the main village and seemed quiet in the night. Mito and Tobirama advanced silently, leaving the two other ninja with them to guard the treeline. It’d be a simple mission, if not for the fact that their target was known to have contracted a disowned member of her clan to draw protection seals for him. Smart, but if he was _truly_ smart, he wouldn’t be bragging about his pet Uzumaki to anyone who would listen.

Mito had no illusions that the Senju trusted her, not after barely three months of marriage. But the money was very good, and even though the clan was better off than others, they couldn’t afford to turn down a job. So, as their only seal master, she had been brought along. She could tell that Hashirama had felt guilty about it from the start, but that was how their world worked.

Tobirama gestured at her to stop. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She almost disliked people who were as quiet as she was - it made it hard to tell what they were thinking. It was the way he was most unlike his brother, who couldn’t hide an emotion to save his life. Would Tobirama leave her behind if he thought she was a burden, or was this a trap to begin with? Did they think that she was the rogue Uzumaki selling the honoured techniques of her clan to the highest bidder? As a ninja, Mito had been taught from her earliest days to not trust anyone, not even family, and her husband’s family had doubtless been taught the same.

Tobirama gave her the all clear sign. They still had the mission to complete. She jumped up onto the roof.


End file.
